1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flat panel display apparatus and a mother substrate for a flat panel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When manufacturing flat panel display apparatuses, a sealing process may be performed to achieve, e.g., air-tightness of the flat panel display apparatuses. The sealing process may be performed by coating a bonding material between a lower substrate and an upper substrate, and melting the lower substrate and an upper substrate by using a laser.